Abducted
by PurplePixie143
Summary: She watched him every day; knew his every move. And now she had him all to herself and at her mercy. What's a man to do when he's been kidnapped by a beautiful woman? And will she be able to carry out her plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**BPOV**

* * *

I watched as he made his way up the steps to his house. His long legs encased in an indecently, tight pair of jeans, the sleeveless shirt, showing off the definition of his arms. He was busy chewing on something wrapped in brown paper. He didn't notice me coming up behind him.

"Excuse me," I said as he pushed his key into the door.

He whirled, a look of surprise on his face. "Um, hey."

I almost lost my nerve, when his hazel eyes blinked at me curiously. I took a deep breath and smiled, tilting my head to the side, and twirling my blonde hair around my finger; yes, I was definitely going for the cute and innocent look.

"Hi, my name is Marie and my car..." I paused to point across the road, "has decided to break down on me and I was wondering if you could be of any help."

He eyed the car, and then looked back at me.

"Sure, just gimme a minute to put these things in the house," he said.

"No problem," I said. "I'll just wait back at the car,"

I turned and headed back to the car, proud of my cool exterior. If I wanted this to work, I had to stay cool and collected. This was going to work.

Five minutes later, he came sauntering down the walk path towards me.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me."

Yes, I was playing the dumb female card.

He smiled at me indulgently, and I wanted to jump on him then, but I had to take my time.

"I'm gonna check under the hood ok?" he said.

I nodded and reached in the car to pull the little lever to lift the bonnet of the car.

"She's a beauty," he said.

"Thanks," I said taking the little wash-cloth out of the bag lying on my seat. I headed round to the front of the car, pretending to be interested in what he was saying about the car.

The car that was just fine. He was leaning over, with his head far into the body of the engine.

I bit back a groan as the jeans stretched over his gorgeous ass.

I needed to get this over and done with.

I leaned against his back, my hands moving to cover his face. He had no idea what was going on. The element of surprise. As he inhaled the chloroform and sagged in my arms, I motioned to the jeep parked a little ways down the road.

"Tie his hands together and get him in the van, before someone notices," I said as I passed off his dead weight to my partner. Well, my partner at least for today.

I pulled the shirt I was wearing off, and shoved it into a black bag. Then I tossed the blonde wig I was wearing in there as well. I closed the hood of the car then grabbed my bag before locking up. Someone would come and move it, withing the hour. I'd be long gone by then.

I sprinted to the jeep and hopped in.

"Where to Boss Lady?" my co-conspirator asked.

"To the lake," I replied with a smile.

He nodded and drove off. It was quiet for a while and I avoided looking into the backseat, where my...prisoner...lay unconscious. He wouldn't be out for too long, I didn't hit him with that strong of a dose.

"You sure about this Bells?"

I looked over at one of my best friends, sorry I was dragging him into this, but like I said it was only for today.

"I'm sure Emmett."

He shrugged and continued driving.

I had wanted Jasper Whitlock for too damned long. And nothing, or no one was going to get in my way today.

* * *

**A/N: This is just going to be a two or three shot story...the idea just sprang in my mind, and I had to get it out. I'll post the second part tomorrow. Let me know what you think lovelies ~ Riney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

* * *

I watched as the jeep whizzed past the trees, taking us further away from civilization. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice we had stopped until Emmett reached over and touched my arm.

"You ok?" he asked concern etched across his face.

I mustered a smile. I had to keep up the brave face, but honestly I was scared to death.

What if I couldn't go through with this?

I spared a look at Jasper, confirming that he was still out. He was so fucking beautiful.

I turned back to Emmett, "I'm fine Em. Let's get him out and inside."

Emmett nodded and got out of the jeep, opening the back door and with a grunt lifted Jasper over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

I took a calming breath and opened my door, following Emmett up the small footpath.

I unlocked the door and stepped back so Emmett could pass me and walk into the bedroom. I followed him and looked around the room; confident that everything was in order, I motioned for Emmett to put Jasper into the humongous bed.

When he got him there, I moved quickly and secured his feet and hands with knots that would put boy scouts to shame. I made sure the rope wasn't too tight, because I didn't want him in pain, just immobile.

"That should hold him," I said standing and brushing my hands against my Daisy Dukes.

"Yeah they should," Emmett said standing with his arms across his massive chest. "Are you sure about this Bells?"

I gnawed on my lip. I wish he would stop asking me that. He was chipping away at my resolve.

"Jesus Emmett, I'm fine. For fuck's sake stop asking me that," I snapped.

Emmett put his hands up, palms out in surrender, "Just making sure little one."

"I'm going to be fine," I said softer this time looking at Jasper, his chin down on his chest. His hair pulled back in a pony-tail. I couldn't wait to run my hand through that hair.

"I'm gonna head back to town now," he said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I nodded. "Drive safely."

"Call me if anything happens," he said pausing at the door.

"Sure," I said hoping I wouldn't have to call him.

He walked back to me and wrapped me in a hug, "Be careful ok?"

I smiled into his chest. I loved the big guy, he was the big brother I never had. "I promise."

Then he was gone and I was alone, well sort of. I walked back into the bedroom and checked on Jasper; he'd be out for a bit longer. Now to get the plan into motion.

I untied the knots from around his feet and quickly took off his pants, and I felt my face heat up when I realized he was going commando.

_Dear sweet baby Jesus._

I shook my head and covered him over with a sheet and rebound his feet; this was not the time to get distracted. I moved to his torso and untied the ties on his hands, then I took off his shirt.

I had to admit, I was a little worried because he had been out for much longer than I had expected. That done, I rebound his hands and checked his vitals. His pulse was steady, and strong. There was movement behind his closed eyelids, as if he were dreaming.

When I had reassured my self he was fine, I left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. The cabin was larger than I had remembered, but then again, I had only visited the place twice or so.I opened the fridge and took out one of the containers that Emmett had brought up earlier in the day.

Food. He would need sustenance, and I'm sure so would I.

I put the food in the old oven on a very low heat, knowing it would take some time and went back to the bedroom. The perspiration was beading in my throat, and I was getting hot and sticky. I didn't need him to see me like this.

Bath time for me.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in to the spacious shower, letting the water cascade over my skin. Washing away the tension that had bundled up in my body.

_'I can do this. I **will** do this,'_ I repeated in my head like a mantra.

I lost track of the time I was in the bath and when I finally turned off the water and stepped out, my skin felt rubbery. I started to dry my hair when a sound from the next room stilled my movements.

I waited, thinking it might have been my imagination, but then I heard it again. A loud groan filled the silence.

He was awake.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my darling is waking up. What is Ms. Bella going to do? And by now you've noticed that the story has taken its own freaking path and it may be a bit longer than a three shot...*rolls eyes* My brain won't stop making words dammit...:p **

**Lemme know what you think darlings ~ Riney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mickeyluver33 you evil encourager you. I spent half the day thinking of ways to develop this story into more.**

**Chapter 3.**

**JPOV**

* * *

I felt like I'd been hit by a Mac Truck. Several times.

My mouth felt like I had snacked on cotton balls and my head hurt like a motherfucker. I tried to rub my face, but my hand was caught in...something.

What the fuck?

Both hands were. I pulled both hands roughly, only to have them yanked almost painfully back into place. I tried to scoot up and realized my feet were trapped too. Bound. I was lying on my back, spread-eagled and...naked?

Naked as a jay bird.

I closed my eyes. Wait I didn't open them in the first place. My brain felt as though a spider had taken up resident. I couldn't think straight.

I tried to concentrate, listening, for what I didn't know yet. Thinking about thinking was making the throbbing worse. I took a shaky breath and tried to relax. As much as one could relax in a situation like mine.

I squirmed expecting something abrasive and scratchy on my back. Instead I was met with a soft silky-like feeling. I was on a bed? I bounced my body to confirm my suspicions.

That gave me pause. Had I gone home? Who was I with?

One of my psychotic exes? Maria?

She was the only person who would tie me to my bed, helpless and she in total control.

I finally got my eyes to obey me and they fluttered open, watering from the sudden light, as low as it may be. I blinked a few times and prayed my eyes focused quickly so I could scope out my location. And Maria's.

Thankfully they listened to that too and I looked around, trying to pick out something that I recognized. It was a small cosy room, lightly decorated with a smattering amount of furniture. Definitely not my room.

I tried to call out but my throat was on fire and the attempt faltered.

Where the fuck was she?

That stupid bitch.

We had dated for a few months before I dumped her. Those months were the wildest of my life. Maria's pace was hard to keep up with. I got caught up in her crazy world of sex, drugs and rock and fold. I lost myself.

That was scary as fuck.

She hadn't taken the break up well, to say the least. It got ugly for a bit, but that was almost three years ago. Why would she choose to do this now?

My eyes searched around the room, and I saw my clothes, folded neatly on a wooden chair just across from the bed. A shirt was thrown over the back of the chair, but I couldn't tell if it was a female shirt or not.

Was that water running?

I focused everything in me on the sound. Yup, definitely water. She was taking a bath? Oh shit. Did she rape me?

The water was slowing. Until it was no more.

Crap, she was coming back. My thoughts were irrational as I started thrashing around, forgetting my bounds. My limbs ached and I let out a loud groan.

I was totally fucked.

* * *

**A/N: While writing this chapter, I came up with a wonderful ending. *shivers* Kinda excited myself too much. lol **

**Lemme know what you think :D ~ r!ney **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

* * *

Shit. I wasn't ready to face him.

All of my courage seemed to fly through the window and I felt my body deflate and I let go a shaky whoosh of air.

I could hear him struggling against his bonds in the bedroom, but my feet were frozen to the ground.

"Fuck," I whispered running a hand through my damp hair. I ran the towel over my skin, warming my body a bit before wrapping it around myself. I couldn't stay in there forever. Ugh.

The food was still on and I had to get it out before it burned. Damn it all to hell. Why the hell did he have to wake up so soon?

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, my eyes fixed on the bed. He must've noticed my entrance because he stopped struggling and his head whipped around towards me. I thanked God, I had put up the heavy drapes in this room; even with the sun setting outside, lighter drapes would have left the room bathed in light. As it was, the shadowy darkness hid my identity for the time being.

Lady luck was smiling on me. I moved further into the room and grabbed my clothes off the chair, avoiding looking towards the bed. To his credit, Jasper was completely silent. No words, or pleas were coming from him. Not that I expected any.

Jasper Whitlock was a cocky fuck and being tied up at the mercy of someone wasn't going to change that.

I dressed quickly and went out of the room to check on the food. When I had dished it out onto two plates I went back into the bedroom and dragged the chair closer to the bed.

"You must be hungry," I said quietly finally looking at him.

His face was stoic, his mouth drawn in a tight line. I shrugged and scooped some food onto the fork and waved it towards his mouth.

"Maria?" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes squinting up at me.

Fucker.

Who the hell was Maria?

I swallowed the anger that was building up inside before I answered him. "No. I'm not Maria."

"Then who the fuck are you?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"I'm nobody," I whispered. "Now stop talking and eat something."

"I'm not eating anything from you, you crazy bitch," he spat trying to sit up.

I shrugged and put down his plate, picking up mine. "Suit yourself."

I didn't say another word to him, as I started eating my food. I could see his nostrils flare as the aroma hit him. Dumbass. He had to be hungry, but he was being stubborn. Oh well. I played it up a bit, moaning as I bit into the soft lamb.

"Seriously, this is delicious," I told him licking my fingers.

Those hazel eyes of his that had haunted my dreams, narrowed dangerously.

"You're not going to get away with this," he said as I finished up my meal.

I rose a brow at him putting my plate down, "Oh?"

"People will be looking for me," he said.

I almost laughed at him. No one would be looking for him, I had made sure of that, but I'd keep that bit of information to myself for the time being. Let him keep some semblance of hope.

"Ok," I told him starting to stand up. "I'll just put your food in the fridge, when you're ready you'll let me know."

He snorted and turned his head away. I shrugged and took the things back into the kitchen. After cleaning up I headed back to the bedroom and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table. His eyes flitted to my face, and I watched him try to draw a memory out of his most likely fuzzy brain.

"I know you," he said after a few moments of appraising me.

My throat tightened and I almost panicked. Shit. This was too soon. He wasn't supposed to recognize me off the bat.

"Marie. With the broken car," he said.

Oh yeah. I took a deep breath and relaxed. "Yeah. Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" he asked.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours," I said smiling at him. "You'll remember everything before the night is out."

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided that Wednesday will be my update day for this story. If I slack off feel free to kick my butt lol**

**Let's see where Ms. Bella is going with this shall we? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**JPOV**

* * *

I can't believe the little bitch was sitting there just looking at me. How the hell did I fall for her innocent bullshit? And wasn't her hair blonde before?

"What happened to your hair?" I asked while she regarded me silently.

"Have you never heard of wigs?" she asked with a smug smile. "I thought you were a bit smarter than that."

I wanted to strangle her. And I'd never wanted to harm a woman in my entire life, so that spoke volumes. My fucking head was pounding like a motherfucker and I just wanted to go home. Away from the psycho across from me.

"Well at least I wasn't pretending to be a ditz with car trouble," I said biting back a groan at how juvenile that sounded.

"Ditz?" she asked with a glare. "It's your own damn fault that I had to kidnap you."

Kidnap. The word ran amuck in my head as I took in her was serious. What the hell? I didn't even know the chick.

"Fuck you?" I lunged at her.

She backed away, her chocolate eyes wide. I could see her pulse pounding in her throat. The little shit ought to be scared. When I got my hands on her...

I held back the curse as the restraints at my wrists snapped back almost painfully. I had a job to get back to. I had worked too damn hard to get where I was to let some stupid girl ruin it now. I had my share of failure. And it was not somewhere I'd like to return to anytime soon. Failure ended up with me at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

My anger spiked again and so did the need to go to the bathroom. My stomach also was protesting; I felt nauseated. I shifted my body to stare at my captor. Captress? Was that even a word?

_'Great I'm talking to myself now,'_ I said to myself.

Marie, or whatever the hell her name was, edged slowly toward me again. "If you'd just let me explain..."

I snarled and lunged at her again. I watched as she gasped all wide-eyed and shit, before taking a few more steps back again.

"I swear on my mother's grave, if I lose my job because of you...what I do to you will make murder look like hopscotch."

Her eyes widened as my words sunk in, and for a brief moment I saw a flash of fear in her eyes and a shudder took over her body. Good. She should be afraid. Stupid little cunt.

"You don't have to threaten me," she snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Is this about money?" I asked.

"No," she murmured quietly looking away momentarily.

"Then what?" I asked tired of this bullshit. I wanted answers, and I wanted them yesterday.

"You really don't remember me?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Never saw you in my life," I said. "Now tell me what this is about?"

"Retribution," she said so softly, I almost thought I had imagined it.

I watched as she gave me a final look and walked out of the room without another word. I wanted to yell at her, make her come back and explain herself. Retribution for what? I didn't know her. Did I?

* * *

**A/N: So it's not Wednesday but since ya'll have been so nice, I decided to give you an update today. :D **

**Next chapter we get to see how our little Bella met our darling captive. ;) ~ Riney**

**p.s: Mickeyluver33...seriously I blame you for this. The story had gone full bloom in my head. *raises fist* Damn you! LOL j/k love ya chica :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**BPOV**

* * *

The man scared the shit out of me.

And still excited me all in one breath.

Jeezus. I rubbed my hand over my face trying to regain some level of composure. That shit he did in the bedroom had my nerves a little rattled.

I was glad that the bonds I had him in stood up against his pressure. The thought of him getting away had me beyond frazzled. I groaned and tugged at my hair.

I kinda missed the long curls I used to have, but that was a part of the past. The past that had brought me to my current situation. I sat down shakily after grabbing a beer from the fridge. I released a sigh as the smooth taste trickled down my throat.

Jasper Whitlock would always be my undoing.

Damned arrogant prick.

I pressed the cold bottle against my forehead, hoping it would help ease some of the tension. Yeah right.

I put the bottle on the table and stared out the window, the sun was setting, and the woods around us was coming to life. The nightlife basking in the knowledge that it was officially their time. I would've smiled had the circumstances been different.

"Ugh," I said standing up and crossing to the sink. Turning on the tap I splashed some water on my face.

I couldn't let him see me come undone. I had to go through with this.

That's the thing. I didn't know what 'this' was anymore. At first it had been about revenge. To get back at him, for robbing me of my innocence, so to speak. To rid myself of the demons that he had caused me since that fateful night four years ago.

**_*Flashback*_**

_The bar was smoky and full of noise. As was to be expected. I couldn't believe that I had actually let Jessica talk me into coming here and with Lauren Mallory no doubt. I swear the girl was exceptionally stupid._

_"Oh my gosh Bella," Jessica gushed sliding into the booth next to me. "They are so many gorgeous guys here."_

_I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out all wrong because Lauren sneered, "Bella wouldn't know gorgeous if it hit her right between the eyes."_

_I wanted to scratch her eyes out. Jackass._

_Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled at me apologetically. I shrugged nonchalantly.__ Truth is, I was used to Lauren's barbs._

_"Come on Bella, it's supposed to be a fun time," Jessica said throwing back her drink. "And we're eighteen now. Adults."_

_I almost snorted. Nothing about Jessica and Lauren screamed adult. Jessica, while harmless, had her head buried in the clouds. Nothing fazed her in the least. Lauren was just a superficial bitch, who made sure everyone knew it._

_"I'm sorry Ange had to ditch us at the last-minute," I said sipping my coke._

_"Oh please, as if Goody-Two would come out with us," Lauren said with a laugh. "She's even more virginal than you."_

_That was it. I had enough of her crap. She could say shit about me and I wouldn't care, but Angela was my bestfriend and one of the most genuine people that I knew._

_"Listen Lauren, because you let Edward fuck you up the ass every other weekend so your mom continues to think you're a virgin doesn't mean that everyone else is like that," I snapped pushing Jessica a bit so I could stand._

_I had never seen Lauren speechless, and it wasn't a good look on her._

_"Close your mouth babe," I said mockingly. "You look like a guppy."_

_With that I turned and stalked over to the bar, flopping down on of the stools. "I'd like three shots of tequila," I told the bartender._

_He raised a brow but did as I requested. The shit had burned like hell. It was then that I noticed him. The Adonis sitting across the bar with his very rowdy friends. His eyes were trained on me so intently, I squirmed a bit. I ordered three more shots and before downing them, I saluted him. He gave a smirk and one of his buddies, who had noticed our stare down hooted._

_Everything else after that had become a blur. I remember his friend walking over to me, Peter...was his name. He thought I was pretty. I had snorted at that. Pretty my ass. I had a few more drinks while he talked to me. The conversation was warbled, and I ignored Jessica when she came to 'rescue' me. I'd show Lauren who was a prude. Bitch._

_I didn't remember leaving the bar. I didn't remember anything until I felt the burning between my legs. My eyes had flown open and the Adonis was there. His hazel eyes were clouded and unfocused as he slammed into me against the door behind the bar. My legs were hooked over his arms as he continued to take me, despite my struggling. I didn't want this. My hands pounded on his chest, the tears running down my cheek as I begged him to stop._

_"Shh," he whispered kissing me then. I almost lost my stomach when I tasted the alcohol on his breath, although mine couldn't have been any better. I stopped fighting him but I couldn't stop crying. I had never imagined losing my virginity like this. When it was all over he pulled out of me and steadied me on my feet and walked away without a backward glance._

_"Holy shit Jasper," a voice sounded. Peter's voice. "What the fuck man?"_

_"You fucking did it," another voice crowed as I slid to the ground._

_"James shut your stupid mouth," Peter growled. "What the fuck did you give him?"_

_Their voices zoned out as they moved away. I had no idea how long I stayed there but eventually I got up and walked all the way home. My father was on duty, and for that I was glad. I didn't want to talk about any of this. I took a shower and burned the clothes I was wearing. That night changed me. I was never the same weak little girl again._

**_* End Flashback*_**

I shook my head to clear away the unwanted memories. After that night, I looked all over for Jasper. His was such an uncommon name so I didn't have to look too far. My plans of revenge began then. I had sworn that I would get him back for what he had done to me. And now he was in the next room at my mercy and my resolve was slipping.

There was something about him. Something different.

No!

I would not let myself become side-tracked. I was here for revenge. That's all.

* * *

**A/N: Now don't be tooooo mad at Jasper. Everything will come to light, as Bella so eloquently put it. Have faith in him. Although he does deserve a few slaps after that stunt huh? Or a punch *shrugs* Just don't bruise too much.**

**And to my greedy KCLutz4475...sheesh...here's more already :)p**

**And thanks to all of you who followed/favorited the story. I loves you all. ~ Riney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa :)  
Happy Holidays **

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**JPOV**

* * *

I could hear her banging around in the kitchen. Swearing softly as she went. I wonder if she realized she was doing that. A few more minutes of banging, then the sound of running water and then silence.

Where the hell was she?

Did she decide to run off and leave me here all alone?

Defenseless and tied-up?

What the...she couldn't be gone. Right?

"Hello?" I called out.

Nothing.

My stomach rumbled, making me regret my earlier stubbornness. I doubt she'd feed me now.

"Ugh," I grunted trying to get comfortable, as though that were possible. And my bladder was so full, I needed to go to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else. Maybe try to remember all my professors at college, or how many times I broke my hand. Seriously stupid stuff, that wasn't working.

Double shit.

"Hello!" I tried again.

Still no fucking answer. Great.

She said I knew her. I'd never seen her before in my life. At least not this lifetime. Maybe I knew her when I was younger; but how could I forget her? She was...well despite the situation we were in, beautiful.

She clearly had a vendetta against me. Only she and God knew why. I groaned loudly. Maybe she was a girl from my past, one I had messed with and she was simply looking for a little payback.

"You've made your point," I shouted into the still silence.

I'd been a real asshole in my younger days. I was the quintessential rock star, without actually being one. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Those things were the backbone of my earlier days and when I had met up with James, it got worse.

James.

Drug dealer. Criminal. Friend.

Or so-called friend, at least.

He had been my supplier, my encouragement, my downfall.

I had thought he was a friend. Stupid how drugs make you think shit that can't be real.

Do friends give you shit that can fuck you up beyond all reason? Do they encourage you to do shit that can land you with a record as long as the Himalayas are tall?

I snorted to myself at my thoughts.

Of course not.

Friends didn't do shit like that.

They encouraged you to do better, even if you had a bit of fun along the way. Clean fun. Harmless fun.

Peter was a friend. And I had turned on him for James.

I know. I'm a dumb fuck.

Now I was holed up with some crazy chick, hell-bent on revenge. Thing is, I'd done so much fucked up shit, I had no idea what my grievance towards her was.

I tried calling out again.

I really needed to go to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback lovelies. I know you're still pissed with J. *shrugs* So am I...we'll see if he gets a chance to redeem himself, and don't worry...Bells isn't gonna wuss out and forgive his shit at the drop of a pin, psssh he needs a little shaking up. ~ Riney.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I've not forgotten this story...just that Private Thoughts is a selfish bitch, and takes up all my time, but this story is still in my head. Actually this might be the first of many updates for today on this story. I'm trying to be a good little pixie for the new year :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**BPOV**

His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

What now?

I sighed and stood up, making my way back to the bedroom. He was struggling with his bonds on the bed.

Or was he?

"I have to go to the bathroom," he snarled at me.

I cocked a brow at him and tilted my head.

Typical_ 'So? What's that got to do with me?'_ stance.

"I'm tied to the fucking bed," he snapped.

"I'm aware," I said leaning against the door frame.

"Should I just piss the bed?" he asked, challenge in his voice.

I shrugged. I really didn't care.

"You're the one who has to lie in it," I said folding my arms across my chest.

That gave him pause, then he sighed heavily.

"I really need to get to the bathroom," he pleaded.

"And I really need a million dollars," I said waspishly.

His eyes flickered, "Is that what this is about? Money?"

I didn't answer.

"I have money. Name your price," he went on.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my bag. I searched around in it for a bit before giving a cry of triumph.

I held up my find and jingled them happily in front of Jasper's face. His eyes followed my hands and then he glared at me, when he realised what was in my hand.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked.

"You sure are dumb," I murmur untying one of his hands.

I watched as the hand flopped down on to the bed, and he flexed his fingers.

I snapped one of the handcuffs on to his hand, grinning at his wince of pain.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"Yes, sometimes I am."

He glared at me as I undid his other hand and moved to untie the bonds on his feet before I threw his pants at him so he could cover his self before standing up. Not that I hadn't seen him while I was taking off the clothes. He struggled into the jeans with his free hand before glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and attached the other cuff to my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, voice rising.

"Taking you to the bathroom," I said giving him a '_duh'_ expression.

He mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't hear him. I waited for him to swing his feet over the side of the bed. Knowing that I would have to give him time for the blood to circulate in his feet.

When he was ready, he lurched to his feet, swaying a bit.

Pulling me against him.

My heart skipped a beat, and my mouth went dry.

He smelt good. And my mouth watered.

I shook my head to rid me of those traitorous feelings.

I hate him.

Revenge.

Right.

We made our way into the bathroom and when we reached the toilet bowl, I wanted to call my own bluff.

Maybe I should've thought this through a bit more. I'd have to stay there as he...

I groaned mentally. Thank goodness he just wanted to pee.

I felt his eyes on me and I looked up into his face. His brow was arched perfectly as he stared me down.

I mimicked his expression, even though my heart was beating in my chest like the wings of a bird against a cage.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" I asked with a bored voice.

"I can't go with you standing here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tough," was my reply then I turned my body, giving him some semblance of privacy. I could feel my face heating up as the sound of his zip being lowered, filled the quiet silence.

He was grunting, I'm guessing because it was difficult to manoeuver with one hand. Oh well.

I waited and tried to think of anything else as he relieved his bladder.

"Done," he grunted and I looked back at him, too quickly. He hadn't put himself back up yet. My face was now a bright red, I was sure.

It was..._gorgeous._

I mean seriously.

Never had I seen a penis so fucking gorgeous in my life.

Not that I'd seen a lot but shit.

My eyes flashed up to his face, and the smirk that was waiting.

"Something interesting catch your sights?" he asked.

"Fuck off," I muttered as he zipped up his jeans and we shuffled over to the sink. He washed his hands and we headed back to the bedroom.

"Are you going to tell me where I know you from?" he asked as I released the clasp that was binding us together.

"You really want to?" I asked.

He nodded as he rubbed his wrists.

_'Don't get used to the freedom just yet buddy,'_ I thought.

"Fine," I said. "Let's get you back in your comfy position."

He frowned as I re-tied him to the bed, humming as I went about my task.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he hissed.

I nodded.

"You sick fuck," he spat.

I smiled. It didn't reach my eyes.

"I have you to thank for that."

His eyes widened and I sat down in the chair and crossed my legs. I was pissed that he didn't remember me. Not even a hint of familiarity. Stupid fucker.

"So," I said clearing my throat. "What is that little phrase they use?"

I scratched my chin, pretending to be thinking. Trying to remember said phrase. A grin splashed across my face as I snapped my fingers.

"Ah, yes," I said leaning back. _"Once upon a time..."_

* * *

**A/N: To all my reviewers: THANK YOU! I do love your responses. And I'll try not to disappoint. Oh the places this story is going in my head...*sighs* lol **

**Be back soon. Promise. ~ Riney**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a little correction. In the previous chapter, Jazz unzipped his pants...he was naked before. I kinda left that out...but checking over the chapter (cuz I'm paranoid like that...for good reason) lol I corrected it, so for anyone who read it before can always go back and see. Thankies ~ Riney.**

**Chapter 9.**

**JPOV**

* * *

I could not breathe.

My heart gave a pang in my chest.

Well pang was putting it mildly.

It would be a pang, if pangs used to feel as though someone had shoved a hot poker through your chest.

She was quiet.

Head bowed and her shoulders rising and falling rapidly as she tried to get her breathing under control.

I remembered the night she talked about.

Not clearly, but enough to know she was telling the truth.

Peter had thrown a whole list of things I had done at me, during one of my therapy sessions.

This particular event is apparently what drove Peter to get me the help I needed.

I had hurt her.

I was the reason she was so angry.

So hell-bent on getting retribution.

I had ruined her life.

I was going to be sick.

No sooner than the thought crossed my mind, my stomach, which had nothing in it to begin with emptied itself all over my chest. My throat burned and my stomach ached as I dry heaved. I just kept retching and retching, nothing really coming off my stomach.

And the dark abyss of guilt I hadn't felt in years, crashed down around me.

I had raped her. Taken advantage of her drunken state.

Oh.

My.

God.

If my mother ever found out about this.

I shuddered at the thought. I had already disappointed her so much. I didn't need another nail in my coffin.

My stomach had stopped emptying itself, although it was still giving little spasms that made my stomach muscles clench painfully.

I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say. Of course nothing came out. What could I possibly say to make this right? Nothing. What I had done, could not be undone. No matter how much I wished it.

"Marie," my voice cracked.

"Bella," she whispered.

What?

"My name is Isabella," she said as if answering my unspoken question.

"Isabella," I repeated.

Beautiful.

And she was.

I had noticed that before, but now I was really looking at her.

Those chocolate pools that she had serving as eyes, were quite captivating. And full of unshed tears. I put those tears there.

I was such a cuntisicle.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand before standing.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she murmured.

"No," I said. "Leave me. I deserve to stay covered in my own puke."

Her lips twitched, as if she were trying to stop a smile. "You do, but you stink," she said.

"And if you're going to be in here with me, I can't have you smelling like you were rolling in pig shit."

Classy.

I lay there as she once again undid my bonds. The smell of lavender and baby powder assaulting my nasal passage as she leaned over me.

"I won't use the handcuffs this time," she said stepping back warily.

"I'm not in the shape to run anywhere," I told her sitting up.

_God's teeth. I did stink._ Vomit clung to my chest hair, thank God I didn't have a forest, and was creeping down to the top of my jeans.

"You need a bath," she said wrinkling her nose at me. Cute.

"I can barely stand to piss and you want me to take a shower?" I asked.

"Your dumb ass is the one who opted not to eat," she shrugged. "Not my problem."

She had a point.

I sighed.

She rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Her hair wasn't always midnight black, was it?

"What color is your hair?" I asked suddenly.

"Um..." she looked at me curiously. "Have you gone blind? It's black."

I shook my head, "No. I mean before. What color was it before?"

"Dark brown," she said quietly.

"Like your eyes?" I asked.

My question probably caught her off guard. Hell, it caught _me_ off guard.

"Go and bathe, I'll warm your food by the time you're finished," she said stepping away from me.

I watched as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving me alone with my guilt. I stood up and walked over to the door; I twisted the knob in my hand. The door didn't give. She locked it.

Smart girl.

I made my way into the bathroom. My brain full of thoughts. My body full of emotion.

Anger. At myself.

Remorse. I wanted to make it up to her, but how.

And the emotion that shocked me most. Lust.

Somewhere in that little time when she made her revelation, I started wanting little Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: The word 'Cuntsicle' was inspired by jaspers-honeybee *giggles* To my reviewers and followers : *Jasper kisses* can't say I don't treat ya'll right. *grins***

**So can we get another update in a few minutes? Let's see...third time's the charm right? Wooot! :D ~ Riney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay...three chapters in one day. I'm so proud of me. Gonna take a break and be back later. *smooches* ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I had expected denial.

Vehement denial.

Instead I had gotten silence.

A resigned silence.

Guilty looks.

Small talk.

I hated him still.

I think.

I was so fucking confused. He had looked at me as though I had just gutted him. I could see the remorse, and pain in his gaze. I wanted to hate him.

It was all I had.

But the pain in his eyes left me feeling weary.

I wanted to hold him close and comfort him.

What the fuck?

I needed to stop thinking this shit.

I put his food to warm up and leaned against the counter getting lost in my thoughts again.

His eyes. His mouth. His body.

Taunting me.

I could feel my body reacting to the memory of him.

Why did he have to be fuck hot?

I could hear the water running in the shower. I should check on him, right? I mean, I didn't need him to fall and hit his head. Ruining my plans.

Even if said plans had suddenly gone awry.

I resisted the urge to go and check on him. He'd be fine. That's what I kept telling myself. Nothing would go wrong.

I checked his food and took out the plate before heading back to the bedroom. I pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. He was finished.

There he stood in all his glory.

Skin glistening with water from his shower. I couldn't stop staring. He hadn't noticed me yet, his head down as he dried his hair. My grip on the plate tightened, and I was glad that I had something to hold on to. I cleared my throat and his head shot up.

His eyes met mine and the wind whooshed out of my body.

Lust. Desire. Hurt. Sadness.

All these emotions were etched on his face.

"I brought you something to eat," I said foolishly.

"Thanks," he said softly.

He hadn't covered himself.

Sweet baby Jesus.

He cleared his throat and I tore my eyes away from his...package.

What? I'm not blind or dead.

"Stop ogling me," he said with a smirk.

"Make me," I replied with a smirk of my own.

He really did smile this time, the pain on his face lessening.

I shook my head and put the food down on the bedside table.

'Why'd I have to kidnap the most beautiful man on the planet? The only one who could make me feel witless without so much as one word,' I thought to myself.

"Isabella," he said moving closer to me.

I took an instinctive step back. His eyes narrowed and then he sighed.

"I can't blame you for having that reaction," he said.

I remained silent. Regarding him. Knowing that he wasn't finished.

"I know that what I did was unforgivable, and I can't take it back," he said wrapping the towel around his waist.

"But for what its worth, I'm truly sorry."

He apologized.

My heart constricted.

I have never hated anyone before.

Why did I think I could hate him?

I wanted to. I needed to.

_'Avoid his eyes,'_ my brain screamed.

I started to turn away, needing to put some distance between us. The door was locked and I had the key hidden. He couldn't go anywhere. I needed air.

Walking over to the window, I stretched up to open the curtains. It was dark out by now, but the cool breeze blowing off the lake would do me good.

I could hear him moving around behind me. Hopefully he was putting on his jeans.

"Did you hear me?" his voice was in my ear. I started and turned around too quickly and hit my nose in his chest. His naked chest.

I swallowed hard.

Oh. _Wow_.

"Whoa there," he said holding on to my arms.

"You can let me go," I said gruffly.

"I...I," he began then stopped, obviously not knowing what to say.

I looked down at his hands pointedly and he dropped them. I tried to ignore the feeling of loss that hit me, when his hand moved away.

"You didn't deserve what I did to you," he started again.

"No. I didn't," I replied.

He looked a bit taken aback by my blunt response. He'd get over it.

"Isabella," he said stepping closer.

I loved the way he said my name.

Wait. What? I did? Great.

Either way I was trapped. My only escape was to jump through the window.

"Yeah Whitlock?" my voice sounded much calmer than I felt.

"I want to kiss you," he said softly.

I gulped.

_He wanted to do what?_

Definitely didn't plan for this.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...interesting developments huh? *rubs hands* Now I'm completely sure where I'm going with this story, you can look forward to more updates frequently. Love you all. Lemme know what ya think ok? Laters, babies. **


	11. Chapter 11

**txliberallady I just want to say thank you so very much for creating an account just because of my stories. That has me feeling unbelievably special. I'll try my best to keep up the good work. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**JPOV**

She didn't expect that. I could tell from the shocked expression on her face.

She scrunched up her nose and tilted her head back to look at me, looking quite adorable as she did.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I want to kiss you," I said again.

She looked at me, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. I wish I knew what was going through her head at that moment. She looked away for a moment, then she looked back at me. Her eyes wide and innocent. Her lips so close and yet so far.

She leaned into me, rising on her toes to put her lips against my ears. I think I shivered as the softness of her lips brushed the shell of my ear.

"When Hell freezes the fuck over," she said before giving me a shove and walking away. Leaving me there. With my mouth hanging open.

Did she really just do that?

Did she tell me fuck off in no uncertain terms?

'What did you expect genius?' my inner voice taunted. 'You raped her. Did you expect milk and cookies?'

Shut up.

I turned around to see her sitting in the chair. Her shirt rising high on her legs, giving me another glimpse at them. She had given me an eyeful when she was opening the window. The scrap of black lace she was wearing under that shirt had me near panting.

"You should eat," she said.

Eat. She said that and my stomach immediately perked up. I was hungry. I sat down on the bed and reached for the plate she had prepared; and as I ate the food hungrily, I kept my gaze on her. Her face was a blank mask. I couldn't read her at all. And that unnerved me.

For once in my life a woman had me stumped.

"Quit staring at me," she said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I wasn't.

"No you're not," she replied glaring at me.

I shrugged. "I'm not."

"You're an asshole," little Isabella snapped at me.

Oh she was going on the defensive again. Suit herself. My mind was made up. I was going to make it up to her. Somehow or the other I would.

I finished up quickly, my stomach doing flips of contentment. I placed the plate back on the table and stood up, stretching my limbs as I went. Little Isabella pretended to ignore me, but I didn't miss the gasp she let out as I stretched my hand over my head.

I was not the most muscular of guys, but I worked out enough to know that my body was pleasing to the opposite sex. I went to the bathroom and washed my hand, and gargled with some of the mouthwash that was on the sink.

When I got back she was pacing. One hand on her hip, causing the shirt to rest just above her ass. I groaned softly as the blood rushed straight to my cock. God she was hot.

Whatever James had given me must've been a doozy, because in any normal circumstance, I would never forget Isabella... What the hell was her last name? I knew nothing about this woman. I'd have to do something about that.

"What's your full name?" I asked sitting on the bed, watching as she paced.

She paused and gave me a 'yeah right' look. "So you turn me into the cops when I let you go?"

"No," I smiled at her smart ass comments.

"I wanted to know because I'm interested in getting to know you."

"Why?" she asked.

"No particular reason," I said. She scoffed and resumed pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," I said making myself comfortable.

"Why do you care?" she growled.

I shrugged. I didn't. I enjoyed watching her pace. I was stripping her in my head. Imagining her in those panties. In only those panties.

I was so lost in my fantasies I didn't realise she had stopped pacing. I didn't realise until she was right in front of my face.

"Let's get something clear," she said breathlessly.

"Um?" I replied foolishly.

"I still hate you," she said, then she crashed her lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Now we're getting somewhere. :) **

**Until next time lovelies.*kisses* ~ Riney**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**BPOV**

The arrogant, smug asshole.

He knew I was going to cave.

At least that's what I kept telling myself as I lost myself in the kiss.

What started off as something rash and unemotional had escalated pretty quickly.

My legs were now straddled over his hips, and I could feel the bulge between his legs directly against my core. Not that these panties were helping any. I almost groaned in mortification at the thought. He could feel how wet I was for him.

The little shit.

_Why did he have to be so fucking sexy?_

Sitting there eating his food, making sounds as though he were in a bad porno flick. And asking to kiss me.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

When my lips crashed against his, I could feel his surprise. Good.

God his lips were soft.

He got over his shock fast. His hands, I could feel them coming up to pull me into him. His tongue sneaking slowly into my mouth.

Oh my God.

His tongue was...magical. I wanted to feel it on other parts of my body.

His hands were caressing my side, down to my legs. Spreading them.

_Yes._

That's how I ended up straddling the smug bastard.

I could feel his hips rotating slightly, grinding himself into me.

Felt so good.

My hands were tangled in his hair, needing more.

My stomach churned.

I hated him.

Still...I wanted him.

The throbbing between my legs, betraying me.

_Traitor._

He pulled back suddenly, breaking the kiss. Startling me.

His expression more smug than before.

I wanted to punch him. So I did.

Relax, not in his face, although that would've been nice too. His face was too wonderful to mar. His shoulder did well enough.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder as I climbed off him. "What was that for?"

"You're a dick," I said yanking my shirt down over my exposed legs as much as I could.

"Been called worst," he said quietly making me look over at him.

That one sentence held so much anguish it made my heart pain. No. I wouldn't let myself be drawn in by him. He was a monster. Cruel and callous, who gets high and drunk, and rapes innocent girls.

I took a deep breath, to steady my breathing, which to my utter horror hadn't slowed down after we broke the kiss. And he? Of course he was cool and collected. Hadn't even broken a sweat.

_I hate him._

I cursed and tugged at my hair. I needed to get out of this room.

"Get on the bed," I snapped at him.

"You can just lock..." he started.

_**"Get on the fucking bed!"** _I screamed. I didn't need him telling me what to do. _I _was in control here. Not him.

He looked at me warily and climbed onto the bed. I walked over to the bed and cuffed one hand to the bed, grabbing the other pair of handcuffs from my bag, I cuffed the other. Then I bound his legs.

"Good night Isabella," he said softly. Like a lover would.

I shuddered as I walked over to the door. I refused to answer him. I closed the door and locked it behind me, sinking to the ground.

I should never have kissed him.

I was letting him get to me.

I was in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I know...mild disappointment here. Shh loves, I'll make it up to you. I don't want them just hopping into bed...I want this to be as realistic as possible. He raped her; you don't jump into bed with your rapist do you? Bella has a lot to let go before they can move forward. Jasper himself still has his demons to battle with, yet they will have a HEA. Thanks for reading. :) ~ Riney**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**JPOV**

Two days.

That's how long since she's said a word to me.

She keeps me well fed, lets me bathe and have free time for a few minutes each day, but no conversation.

Stubborn woman.

I talked to her. All the time. I knew she was listening, even if she said nothing. What else could she do?

This was the beginning of the third day. Just like clockwork she opened the door at seven-thirty.

"Good morning Isabella," I said with a smile.

Not even a glance.

This girl was colder than my sister. Rose would like her.

" What are we having for breakfast?" I asked shifting in the bed, the handcuffs weren't as tight as usual. She was waning.

She slapped the plate down on the table and walked over to me.

I sniffed the air. Lavender and cinnamon. She smelt heavenly.

"You smell nice," I said.

Ignoring me, she unlocked the cuffs and moved away. I sat up and reached for my plate.

"Would you please talk to me," I said after my third bite.

"We have nothing to say to each other," she said.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Then why am I still here? Although being fed and cared for, free of charge is amazing," I said, baiting her.

That gave her pause, and I could see the wheels turning in her head. Then she frowned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she said, annoyance tingeing her voice.

Ah. There was my opening. I had a lot of time to think for the past couple days, due to her silence.

"I have a proposition for you," I said.

She rose a brow and sat down. Good sign.

"How about you let me try to do penance for my sins," I said.

"I'm not a fucking priest," she said with a sneer.

With a mouth like that, of course not.

"I know this," I told her.

"So your suggestion sucks ass," she said folding her arms. "Anyways hurry up and eat, so I can get you back on the bed."

What? Why?

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," I needed my freedom.

"I'm leaving for a few minutes," she said.

"To go where?"I asked.

"None of your business," she snapped and then she moved my plate away and motioned for me to resume my place on the bed. I sighed as she put me back under lock and key. I had to do something.

"Isabella," I began.

"My name is Bella," she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. I prefered her full name, not the cut off variation. It was too...common.

"Let me show you how much I've changed," I said.

"Your clothes?" she sneered.

"No. I'm not the same person I was four years ago."

She flashed her eyes up to mine and I cringed inwardly at the pain there. Pain I had caused.

"Yes you are," she whispered.

"No. I was young and stupid back then," I said with a grimace. In more ways than one.

No reply from her.

At least she was listening to me.

"Let me have 48 hours to show you how a real man treats a woman. How I should've treated you," I said.

_**"You want me to fuck you?"**_ she spat after a few minutes.

"You have it all wrong," I said a small smile on my face. "I want to fuck _you_."

* * *

**A/N: And here's where I slap Jasper...smh. Stoopid man. I would've kicked him in the balls(or maybe not)...anyway let's see what Bella decides.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**BPOV**

**_"I want to fuck you."_**

I can't believe the _cuntsicle_ said that.

"You want to _fuck_ me?" I asked.

The smile that had been playing on his lips died.

Yeah asshole.

"Um...I didn't mean it like that," he stammered.

"Oh really? Sounded pretty much like how you meant it," I said getting up in his face.

"I..." he stammered.

"Forget it. You're an asshole and I knew that before entertaining your stupid speech," I said standing up. I needed to get out of there.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"You breathing is offensive," I said. "And one more thing...if your dick was the last dick on Earth, I would stuff my pussy with red ants and hope for the best."

Then I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

Fucking ass.

God.

Was he serious?

Did he really think I would let him touch me?

Have sex with him?

Arrogant fucker.

I was pissed.

And fucking horny.

I hated that douche-bag. At least my mind did, my body...that was a different story.

I took a deep breath and realised that all my anger was not generated towards Jasper. I was mad at _me_. I hated him, but I wanted him. If I were to reach into my pants, the tell-tale wetness between my legs would be there.

Needed air.

Needed...

I needed sex.

Dammit.

And I didn't need sex with anyone. I wanted Jasper Whitlock.

_Fuck me._

* * *

I turned off the engine and climbed out of the jeep. Emmett was standing on the porch with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Swan," he greeted with his trademark grin.

_Why couldn't I want Emmett?_

He was gorgeous. Had a body most men would kill for, a smile that could melt panties worldwide, and he was a sweetheart to women.

"Hey Em," I said with a smile. "Miss me?"

"You know it Bells," he said. "How's your houseguest?"

"Alive," I grumbled. Emmett chuckled and reached into the cooler and passed me a beer.

"Thanks," I said opening the beer and taking a long pull.

"So what's going on up there?" Emmett asked sitting down on the porch swing.

"Nothing. Everything," I said sitting next to him.

"I'm listening," he said fixing me with a stare.

"I hate the guy Em," I said throwing up my free hand. "But I want him."

Emmett's brows rose, "I see."

"He raped me Emmett, took my innocence and the fucker couldn't even remember me," I said.

"It was four years ago babe," Emmett said.

"Not the point,"I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Fucked if I know," I said burying my face in my hand.

"I say fuck him nine ways to Heaven then walk away," Emmett said.

I was sure my mouth was hanging open. My friend had obviously lost his mind.

"Hear me out," he said with a chuckle.

"Fuck him, get him out of your system whatever, but give it to him so good he can't get enough," Emmett said pausing to sip his beer.

"Then when he starts to get attached, walk away," he finished with a shrug.

I sat back and drank it what Emmett was saying.

He was right. That sounded amazing. Why the hell didn't I think of that?

"I love you Em," I said throwing myself in his lap and gave him a kiss, full on the lips.

He was stunned to say the least, "Love you too Bells, just be careful ok?"

I waved to him as I put the jeep in gear and roared off.

I would get my revenge, one way or the other.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Emmett for that brilliant suggestion. Somehow I feel it's gonna backfire. Good idea though, must give you that ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay first off, thanks to all of you following and reading this story. I had a moment there when I thought I would change it. Let me just say. I will never make that mistake again. It got me all of my boys taken from me as punishment *sniff*. The reason behind the momentary lapse of judgement was because of a review I received, then a PM. It was an ****inquiry about how Bells and Jazz could have their HEA in light of Jasper being Bella's rapist. **

**As I have said in a previous AN, they are not going to just jump into bed with each other, because it is completely unethical. I've never been raped, therefore this is not something I have first hand experience with, but I do not mean to re-hash anyone's memories that cause them pain or grief. Secondly, I do not want to glorify rape. I believe that any type of rape is inexcusable, but in my story, Jasper is not himself when he performs this rape and though this does not excuse his actions, or make them right, he has tried to get the help needed for him to not be the person he was back then. Learning of the rape, this will open a whole new can of worms for him.**

**Bella herself, although she believes that she is over it and can execute revenge on him, is not. She has a lot of work to do and she will do so. I've sat down and pondered long and hard where I wanted this story to go. More than likely there will be a sequel. The HEA will not happen in Abducted. Abducted is the preface to that. We will see how Bella and Jasper come to grips with their issues , because more than likely this will bring back up a lot of Jasper's doubts and insecurities he has had about himself. And Bella will have to learn to face her demons head on, instead of hiding under the tough facade she has created thus far. **

**It's fiction people. It's just an idea I had, and one I fully intend to see to the end. If I offend anyone, I'm truly sorry and you can do as the reviewer did, simply stop reading the story, but I will not stop writing this. The characters have come to life, as any writer can attest to. I talk to them, I created the story line, but they have taken over. I go with _their_ flow. So please bare with me. Thanks. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**This is a short chapter...sorry :)p**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**JPOV**

She had left the door unlocked.

I had made her angry enough to lose a bit of her maddening control.

Good job Whitlock.

Now if only I could get her to forget locking me to the bed when she left the

Where was she anyway? She'd been gone for a long time. I was getting hungry.

I had to admit, I missed her presence.

I was glad for the alone time. Gave me a lot of time to think.

I was a moron.

What the hell possessed me to say those things to Bella, I will never know.

Oh wait, no I do know. I'm an ass.

I raped her for God's sake. I couldn't expect her to want to jump in bed with me. I had to apologize...again.

I heard the sound of the gravel crunching under wheels from outside. She was back.

Ok. I was way too excited. I took a deep breath and listened as she came in the house, making the most noise ever.

Yes, continue to torture me with excruciating noise Ms. Bella.

I heard her footsteps pause outside my door, then carry on. I was acutely disappointed. I wanted to see her. Her face, even though most of the time was set in a scowl, was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

How could I have forgotten her?

I needed to talk to Petey. He'd remember her; at least I hope he did. The house had gotten silent again, maybe she was getting us something to eat. I sniffed the air, no. No smell of any kitchen activity. I hoped she wasn't crying.

That thought made me snort, somehow I couldn't picture Bella sitting in the dark somewhere crying her eyes out. She'd more be likely to come and kick my ass first.

So for now I'll just sit and wait for her to come to me.

Not like I had anything else better to do.

I would've laughed at my cheesy joke, had it been in better circumstances.

* * *

**A/N: To KCLutz4475, thanks for kicking my ass. I needed that. Love you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**BPOV**

I had to feed him.

I just wasn't ready to face him.

The man unnerved me like no one else.

Dammit.

I ran a hand through my hair agitatedly and started putting something together for us to eat. Maybe I should put Emmett's suggestion into motion.

Nah.

As good as that sounded, I'd never be able to pull it off without getting hurt myself. There was just something about Jasper Whitlock that pulled me to him. Even that night in the bar, I was drawn to him and his friends.

When I had gotten dinner underway I went to my room and took a quick shower. I wanted to be relaxed before seeing him. I checked the food one more time before going to his room.

The door wasn't locked.

Did I leave it unlocked, or had he somehow gotten away?

The panic started to rise in my chest.

_Oh shit._

Was he somewhere in the house waiting to spring on me? Exact revenge on me this time? _Oh fuck!_

"Oh come on Bella, suck it up," I murmured to myself turning the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

I let out the breath I had been holding in when I saw him lying just where I had left him, his eyes closed and his breathing regular. He was asleep.

I crept closer and looked down at his sleeping form.

It should be against the law that a man be this beautiful.

I reached out to touch him and his eyes fluttered open and I pulled back my hand as though I had been burnt.

"Hey," he said his voice coming out in a raspy whisper. His sleep filled eyes staring at me intensely.

"Hey," I whispered back. I didn't know what else to say.

"You got back a while," he said sitting up. "I thought you were still mad and you were planning on starving me tonight."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I reached into my pocket and dug out the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them.

"Go take a shower and join me in the kitchen for dinner," I said before turning away and walking out the bedroom.

**-.-A-.-**

**JPOV**

_Did I hear her right?_

Join her in the kitchen?

As in she was actually letting me out of the room?

I rubbed my wrists to get the blood flowing there again, before standing and heading to the bathroom.

This was definitely unexpected. I was completely confused.

I stepped into the shower and stepped under the spray of water and started to wash my body. My mind was whirling with shock. What caused the change of heart? Was she planning on poisoning me?

Okay no that was a stupid idea. She had fed me for days and I was still alive.

So what the hell was she up to?

Something in the plan changed, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I finished up my bath quickly and dried off before putting on my clothes. I started towards the door and paused as I reached it. Maybe this was some cruel trick she was trying to play on me, and she was just outside the door waiting for me to turn the door and then bursting into laughter when I realized it was locked.

I turned the knob and miraculously the door opened.

Okay.

I walked down the hallway, taking in my surroundings as I went. The cabin was sparsely decorated, with very little furniture, but there were beautiful paintings adorning the wall. The house was also filled with the most heavenly aroma. My stomach growled, reminding me just how hungry I was.

I turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen to find Bella standing over the stove, stirring something.

I cleared my throat and watched as she started and whirled around, wooden spoon thrust in front of her.

"Woah," I said with a smile. "I think we've come too far for me to get done in by a wooden spoon."

She turned away but not before I saw the smile that crossed her face, "Don't bet on it," she muttered.

"This is...new," I said leaning against the door jab.

"What?" she asked lowering the stove before turning to face me.

"_This_," I said spreading my arms to show the kitchen, the meal, me out of my room.

"Don't look the gift horse in the mouth," she said grabbing a roll of the table and biting into it.

"I won't," I said smiling at her.

"So how about sitting down?" she asked nodding to the empty chair.

"After you," I said.

She rolled her eyes and sat down, looking at me pointedly. I grinned and joined her at the small table.

"So you're the one who's been cooking our meals?" I asked.

"No," she said. "This will be the first meal I'm cooking for you."

"For me huh?" I said cocking my head and regarding her carefully.

"I'm not planning on poisoning you, if that's what you're worried about," she said.

"Thought never crossed my mind," I said with a grin.

She looked over at me and grinned, "Sure it didn't."

She got up and turned off the stove and reached for two plates.

"What's for dinner?" I asked finally relaxing a bit.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread," she said over her shoulder.

"My favorite," I said.

"I know," she replied.

Huh?

"I studied you for months before carrying out my plan," she said coming over to put my plate in front of me. The aroma immediately teased my nostrils and my stomach growled again.

"Seems like you're hungry." she said putting her own plate down and sitting down.

"It would seem that way," I said taking up my fork.

"We should pray first," she said softly.

I put down my fork and bowed my head, and listened as she said a quick prayer.

"Dig in," she said watching me closely.

The nervous feeling crept back into my stomach. "So...um."

"I'm not planning on killing you or hurting you for that matter," she said cutting me off.

"That was the initial plan, to make you hurt as much as you hurt me," she said. "But where would that get me?"

I shrugged, not saying a word, just letting her talk.

"I want to give you a chance to explain your actions, to understand why you would be the way you are."

"Were," I corrected. "I'm not the person I was four years ago, and again I'm so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"I wish that were enough," she said her voice cracking.

_Oh hell, was she gonna cry?_

_Please don't cry._

"I liked you," she said holding up her head to look at me. "That night in the bar."

"You did?" I asked. That night was a blur in my memory. I couldn't remember much of it at all.

"Yeah," she said lowering her head again and taking some spaghetti on her fork.

How could she eat? My appetite had disappeared almost immediately after she started talking.

"And I liked your friend, Peter," she said.

"You remember Peter?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "He was nice."

_Nice. Peter? Ha._

Well okay, maybe he was nice. A little rough around the edges, but he really was a good guy.

She stopped talking and silence fell over us. I was picking at my food and watching her as I tried my damnedest to remember anything at all about that night.

"Does it taste bad or something?" she asked shocking me back to the present.

"Oh," I said looking down at my still full plate. "No, it tastes _great._ I just might not be so hungry after all."

"You better eat that," she said with a frown. "I don't cook for people who throw it away."

I smiled a bit and ducked my head and began to dig into the meal, which was exquisite. I pushed back the plate when my stomach could hold no more and she reached over and took up the plate without a word.

She went over to the sink and started washing up.

"Can I help?" I asked coming to stand next to her. I noticed the way she tensed up and I tried not to take it personally. After all, I was the reason behind her tension. Me. The monster.

"Thanks," she said and we cleaned up in silence.

"Guess it's back to the bedroom for me huh?" I asked.

"If you want we can talk," she said surprising me and a look at her face told me that she had surprised herself with that too.

"I'd like that," I said. "You can tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell," she said.

"I'll tell you all about me," I said with a smile. "I'm sure they are some things you missed along the way.

She stood there for a moment thinking before she nodded, "You may be right. I do want to know about you and hear why you were the way you were and what made you change."

She wanted me to reopen Hell's gates in so many words.

Sigh.

Well, I asked for it.

"Sure, you got anything strong around here to drink?" I asked.

"You don't drink," she said.

"After this story telling session, I'm betting we both need a drink."

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for all the kind words. I really do love all of you. And yes I won't let anyone make me change my baby or as Tam26red said, I won't let some other tit nurse my baby :D **

**You guys totally rock! MWAH**

**Okay so they're going to talk, Bella's had a change of heart and didn't take Emmett's idea and run with it. Let's see how the talk goes shall we. Until next time lovelies ~ Riney**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do apologize for the break in transmission here, my other babies had taken over, plus rl...*hangs head* so sorry for the neglect *mwah* ~ Riney**

**I do not own these darling characters, this idea however is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

**JPOV**

Where does one begin when telling the story of their fucked up life?

At the beginning I suppose.

_I was born. I had a good childhood. I grew up. I went to school. Made the wrong friends. I fucked up. Started over. The end._

Yeah. If only it could be that easy.

Isabella was sitting on the couch watching me, with those big brown eyes of hers, watching as I paced.

"You don't have to talk about this now," she said quietly.

_Gee thanks for giving me the pussy's way out._

But no thank you little miss Brown Eyes. I _wanted_ to tell this story. I _wanted_ her to know the reason I was such a dick before. I _needed_ her to forgive me.

"I want to," I told her finally sitting in the chair across from her. Needing to keep my distance. This wasn't going to be easy for me, and I didn't need her pity. Didn't want it.

She nodded, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her face. I wish I could remember it when it was not this stark black.

I cleared my throat and leaned forward, still the words wouldn't come.

"Need some help?" she asked.

I looked at her, "How could you possibly help?"

"You don't seem to know how to begin, so maybe I could offer a way...perhaps_ 'Once upon a time'_?" she said with a smirk.

"Smart ass," I said, my lips turning up with a slight smile. The smile died on my lips when I remembered that she had used that very phrase to tell me the story of the night I...raped her.

"Well at least it's a start," she replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough," I murmured. I took a deep breath began to tell her my tale.

**BPOV**

"_...and James made sure I took...whatever it was he gave me that night and all I remember of that night was getting to the club_," Jasper said, his head almost touching his chest.

I wanted to reach out and touch him. Hold him and offer comfort, but I couldn't. My body cried out to do it, but my mind bid me to stay away. My mind was having a hard time seeing him as a troubled person, and not the callous bastard who raped me four years ago. I didn't want to feel anything less than hatred for him.

His story was a sad one. Never knowing who his real parents were, being thrown into numerous foster homes before finally settling with the Hales'. Still with the promise of a fresh start, he had fallen in with the wrong crowd, and barely managed to scrape through school. Then the partying began, the sex, the alcohol, and the drugs. Giving him a false sense of power.

Forgive me, as much as the first half of his life saddened me, I thought he was making excuses for his behavior in this half. Blaming his misfortune on things he didn't have power over, instead of realizing that most of the shit that happened, could've been avoided if he had used his brains.

"You could've done better," I told him, after a few moments of silence.

His eyes flashed up to my face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you took the cowards way out," I said.

"I didn't," he said.

"You did!" I said, my voice raising.

Yes, I felt badly for him, but he needed to hear the truth.

"Has no one told you?" I asked.

"Told me what?" he snapped.

"That everything that happened was your fault," I snapped back.

"My fault!?" he cried.

"Yes! Did anyone hold you down and make you do all of those things? Did someone force you to take your first hit of coke? No! You did it all on your fucking own!" I cried.

"You had a rough beginning, but what about after you had gotten adopted? You still made the wrong decisions, your life was going fine. Stop looking for someone to blame."

"Do you know what it's like to feel pressured?" he said, voice rising.

"Of course I do!" I said. "Everyone does, but you have a brain in your head. You could have used it, or at least tried to."

"Fuck you!" he spat. "You don't know me, or anything about what I went through."

"No, I don't know you," I cried getting into his face. "But maybe if you had exercised a bit more will power and had better faculties of your mush brains, I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you. You wouldn't have raped me you fucking asshole!"

It was quiet after that little outburst. He just stood there staring at me, his eyes dark and empty.

"You're right," he said. "I'm going to bed."

I watched as he walked out of the room, shoulders slumped in defeat.

I squashed the wave of pity I felt for him. He didn't deserve it.

He was selfish and spoiled.

He had a family who took him in and showered him with love. He couldn't blame his hard life before on his stupidity.

He had to blame himself.

_I_ blamed him.

The anger was back in the pit of my stomach.

I could taste it in my mouth.

His ignorant ways had caused me this emotional turmoil within.

It was his fault those things happened, it was his stupidity that got me raped.

And still I pitied him.

_Ugh._

_Why? Why did I feel for him? Why was I wondering if he was in his room beating himself up?_

_He should be._

_It was his responsibility._

_I wanted him to hurt._

_Still I wanted to ease his pain._

I was so fucking confused. My head was pounding, he was right when he said we'd need a drink after.

I looked in the direction of his bedroom. I still had to go in there, and secure him for the night.

I didn't want to face him just yet.

**JPOV**

She was right.

Oh dear God, she was absolutely right.

It _was_ my fault.

No one forced me to do anything; I made the decisions on my own.

I was going to Hell.

In all my years of therapy, why hadn't this come up?

Why didn't anyone even suggest it to me?

Or maybe they had, but I had been in so much denial, I refused to listen.

I groaned and shoved my face into a pillow.

I hated myself a bit more. I felt lower than pond scum at the moment. I was lower than pond scum.

Yes, there was a rough start to my life but after Thomas and Marianne Hale took me in, things _had_ gone a lot smoother. It was my own stupid thoughts that derailed me. Isabella was right.

Obviously I couldn't fix this by feeling sorry for myself, I just had to regroup and come up with another plan to get into Isabella's good graces.

I was still deep in thought when she came into the room.

"Get on the bed," she murmured.

"I'm not going to try to run away," I said rolling over and pinning her with my gaze.

"Just do it," she said.

"Isabella I..." I started.

"For fuck's sake just shut up and get on the bed!" she screamed at me.

_Ohh...kay._

Maybe I should just listen to her this one time.

I watched as she made sure I was securely cuffed to the bed.

"We still have to talk," I said softly as she straightened.

"There's nothing left to say," she replied.

"So you're sending me home then?" I asked.

She didn't answer, just walked to the door and locked it behind her.

I had her there.

This...whatever this was between us, wasn't over. Hell, it hadn't even begun.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously...I just wanna say thank you for all the supportive comments. *Jasper kisses for all* Yay! LOL **

**I'm so tired...why does the weekend end so quickly? Bleh. **

**Gotta go squeeze out another chapter for my other baby...sigh...a Pixie's work is never done, but the good thing is that I've got all of you here to cheer me on. Really love you crazy people :) (And yes...crazy is GOOD) ~ Riney**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own them. Just like playing with them :) **

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

**JPOV**

I woke up the next morning to the birds chirping. Other wise it was deathly quiet.

Odd.

I moved my hand and was most surprised to find it moving.

I flew up into a seated position, staring down in disbelief.

My hands and feet weren't bound.

My eyes flew up to the bedroom door, to find it staring open.

_What the fuck?_

I hopped out the bed and ran to the door, "Isabella?" I called.

_Nothing._

The house was as silent as a tomb.

I headed to the kitchen to find a covered plate off food on the table and a note from the missing woman.

**This is breakfast, lunch is in the fridge you just have to warm it later. Be gentle with the oven, she's old. Someone will be there to pick you up before dinner. Don't look for me. B.**

I crumpled the paper in my palm, emotions coursing through my body.

She left.

No goodbyes. Nothing.

I was mostly angry. I could feel my blood boiling. I couldn't understand why.

I should've been glad she was gone. I could go back to my life and pretend that this had all been a bad dream. I could've buried all the emotions that this experience had resurrected.

But I wasn't.

I wanted my redemption.

I wanted to be a better man, because of her.

I wanted to be a better man _for_ her.

I wanted to be a better man for _me._

**BPOV**

So I ran.

Like a fucking coward.

I was cursing myself as I drove to Emmett's place.

I couldn't face him anymore. I thought I would've been able to do it.

I was so wrong.

Instead of taking steps forward, he had propelled me miles back.

I almost couldn't breathe when I had slipped into his room, to free him. He had looked so young and innocent then. My fingers were itching to caress his face, to touch him. All over.

My phone rang, startling me back to reality.

I grabbed it and answered without looking.

"Isabella? Is that you?" a voice said on the other line.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked slowing down to find the hands free device. I hated driving and talking on the phone. Totally too distracting.

"Yes," Esmé Cullen said. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Ah. Found it. I fumbled with the phone a bit then I replied.

"I'm fine. Why are you calling?"

Maybe it was a bit harsh. Sue me, I was agitated.

"You sound a bit agitated," Dr. Cullen said.

_Really Captain Obvious?_

"I told you I'm fine, just driving," I told her shifting lanes, Emmett's place was after the next turn-off.

"You haven't been to any of our sessions for the last three weeks," the doctor continued.

"I've been busy," I told her.

"New project?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said pulling into Emmett's yard.

"Are you coming in to see me soon?" Dr. Cullen asked. "I felt like we were making some progress."

"As opposed to now?" I snapped.

"Just give me a call when you're ready Isabella," she said, in that annoying 'doctor voice'.

"Bella," I said between gritted teeth. "My name is Bella."

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella," she said sweetly.

I hated that I couldn't be angry with her.

"I'll come see you soon," I said with a resigned sigh.

"I look forward to it," Dr. Cullen said ending the call.

_Great. Back to the trusty old couch I guess._

Well at least her call had taken my mind from other thoughts.

I climbed out of the jeep and waved at Emmett who gave me a salute.

"What's wrong Swan?" he asked taking note of my face, which I was sure was a plethora of emotions.

"I left," I whispered.

His brows rose up to meet his hairline. "The cabin?"

I nodded.

"Come inside. I have rum."

I managed a smile and followed him inside. The television was on, but the volume was muted. I sat on the couch and he set his large frame next to mine.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked handing me a shot glass.

I shook my head, noticing the other paraphernalia on the table.

"Pot?" I asked nodding to a bag on the table.

"Yeah," he said with a grin. "This is my indulgence month. You want a joint?"

As tempting as that sounded just then, I didn't do drugs. Well illegal ones at least.

"I'll stick to the alcohol," I said pouring some of the amber liquid into my glass.

"It's your liver," he said with a shrug, while rolling up a joint.

Four bottles of rum later and I lost count on many joints Emmett had smoked, we were slouched down on the couch, our toes playing with each other on top of the table, our feet stretched out.

"Are you drunk?" Emmett slurred. He had been drinking too.

"Maybe," I said with a giggle.

"Did you fuck him?" Emmett asked, staring at me intently.

My face heated up, and doubled in redness at his question.

He laughed loudly, "I'll take that as a no."

I slapped his arm, and toppled over, losing my balance.

I ended up with my face in his lap.

_**Oh. My.**_

"It's better if you take it out," Emmett said from above me.

I turned my head to peer up at his face. His eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was my frustration about the whole Jasper thing, but whatever it was, it bolstered my confidence and I lowered Emmett's zip and stared in fascination as his beautiful cock.

"B?" he said harshly from above me.

I needed to get rid of this edge, I need to end some of this frustration. I couldn't have who I really wanted, so Emmett would make for a very worthy substitution.

I reached up and put my finger on his lips, "Shhh," I whispered, touching him softly with my other hand. His stomach muscles clenching and rippling as he struggled to keep control.

And the last thing I remember is Emmett's hand, fisting in my hair as my mouth covered his impressive member.

* * *

**A/N: *coughs* So ahem...let's see how this progresses shall we. I'm gonna wrap up this story in a bit, probably two more chapters to go. Everything gets resolved in the second part, so don't freak out.**

**Bella and Emmett huh? Interesting. *dramatic music ten second interlude***

** Jasper's not abducted anymore so we have to move on from there. Yes? Good. All I need is a title...feel free to suggest anything :p**

**Twhylitelvr77: I'm sorry it confuses you, that's why I think I mentioned in an earlier A/N that this was merely the beginning. I already decided that this was going to have a second part. This is, more of an introduction to the characters, and to give a general idea about what's going on with them. Bella is nowhere ready to forgive him. And Jasper can't even forgive himself, so they have their work cut out for them. So dealing with that and their underlying attraction to each other, I thought it would make for an interesting tale :)**

**Thank you all for your thoughts. I look forward to them so very much :D *smooches* ~ Riney**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I'm finally back here. And this is due to this lovely review I got from NatalieLynn.**

_**You're composing a great story that deals with a very tough and touchy subject matter. You're doing an amazing job of capturing the complex, confusing and sometimes conflicting emotions that plague them both as they face the horrible memories of how they first met. One thing was not clear to me when she refreshed his memory about how they met, did she tell him that he took her virginity that night too, ruining what should have been one of her most precious memories? Anyways, I look forward to reading more soon.**_

**I am so glad that you really understood what I'm trying to get across. I think ppl get confused about the HEA I said these two will have and then the conflicting emotions they're going through, but like I said, this is only the beginning. It would be ludicrous to expect them to just be all lovey-dovey with all this drama going on around them and inside their heads. _Abducted_ is just the tip of the iceberg. The sequel: _Free (_Thanks AnaMarieWest for the suggestion :D) will be a whole other can of worms. They will then learn to deal with their issues, because let's face it, BOTH of them have serious issues and neither of them are willing to accept them; and they will get things resolved. This is a journey. Not every love story has a happy beginning, and this just happens to be one of those that don't. **

**CCBTH: My story has not derailed, as you will see in this chapter. Also, Emmett is merely a part of the big picture, not the picture itself. **

**Anyway, I've babbled far too much here, so just enjoy the chapter and as always, your comments, thoughts and ideas are always welcome. ~ Riney.**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

**EmPOV**

_I nearly died when I felt Bella's lips close over my dick._

_That's when it hit me._

_I couldn't do this._

_Not with Bella._

_Not when she was like this; drunk off her ass._

My fist in her hair tightened and tugged, I needed to get her mouth off of me.

_Fuck, her mouth was so warm._

"_B_," I hissed.

She made a sound deep in her throat, the sound vibrating around my throbbing member.

Oh sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

I ground my teeth together, and with every ounce of strength in my body, I pulled her up.

Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

"We can't do this," I told her.

"Yes we can," she said crawling up into my lap.

_She felt so good, and dammit, I was only a man._

"Bella you're drunk," I said trying to peel her off of me.

"I know," she said with a giggle.

"You don't really want to do this," I said trying to dissuade her.

She pouted, "Yes I do."

"No you don't," I said getting her off my lap and setting her on the couch next to me.

"Dammit, I just want to have sex," she said petulantly.

I looked down at her, "Who am I?"

She frowned and squinted at me, the cutest expression on her face.

"I know who you are," she said.

"Then tell me," I replied.

"You're Em," she said with a shaky smile.

I nodded. "And who do you want me to be?"

"Jasper," she said.

"Exactly."

She looked up at me, "No. That's not what I meant."

I pulled her close, "Yeah it is, but it's ok."

She shook her head furiously, "I don't want him. He...he ruined my life."

I rubbed her back as she buried her head in my chest and started sobbing. "It's ok B."

"I hate him," she whispered brokenly.

_I didn't think she did._

She hated what he did to her, but she didn't hate him. Not at all.

"I've gotta go get him," I told her, holding her off my body.

"I'm so messed up Emmett," she whispered.

"You'll be fine," I told her, standing up.

"I won't," she said shaking her head.

I reached down and swooped her up in my arms. "Yes you will. I'll help you."

She was mumbling to herself now as I took her up to my room.

"Stay here," I said putting her on the bed.

"Where would I go?" she asked scooting up on the pillows.

"I don't know," I said pulling the covers over her. "I love you B."

"No one loves me," she said with a sob.

I sat on the bed and hugged her to me, kissing her forehead, "I love you Isabella Swan. I'll be back soon and we'll work this out ok?"

She nodded and lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes. I kissed her forehead again before heading back downstairs. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and headed out to collect one Jasper Whitlock.

**JPOV**

The sound of an approaching vehicle caught my attention.

I looked at my watch; it was three o'clock.

Well she did say before dinner.

I walked on to the porch in time to see a hummer pull up and park right in front of the cabin.

I waited with baited breath for the door to open, somehow hoping that Bella had changed her mind.

When the door opened and a heavily muscled man got out, wearing a hoodie and aviator shades, I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied starting towards the vehicle.

The man got in after I did and started the engine.

"Is..." I started.

He turned his head and glanced at me, before focusing on the road, "What?"

I wanted to ask him about Bella. I wanted to know if she was alright, and where I could find her.

"Never mind," I said turning my head to look out the window.

Turns out I wasn't that far from home all this time. About six miles, give or take.

When we turned onto my street, the man came to a halt. There was a ton of cars on the road, police vehicles and news vans.

_What the hell?_

"Seems like someone missed you," he stated nodding at the melee in front of us.

"No one would've noticed I was gone," I said more to myself.

"Everyone notices things about the people they care about," he said. "Looks like you're gonna have to make it here."

I looked over at him, I couldn't tell what he looked like. The shades and hoody kept his identity well preserved.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" I asked motioning towards the throng of people and cars.

He shrugged, "Tell them what you want."

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble," I said.

"No," he replied. "You don't want to get her in trouble."

He was right.

"Is she..."

"Look," he cut me off. "I don't know the full story of what happened with you two, but she's really messed up and my loyalty is to her. You, I couldn't give a shit about, now get out the damn car."

I fumbled with the seat belt and opened the door, getting out I turned to him, "Could you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"I doubt sorry will cut it," the man replied.

"Just tell her that for me please," I pleaded.

He nodded and I stepped back and closed the door.

I watched as he drove away before turning to make the walk towards my house.

I moved quickly through the people, who were busy talking amongst themselves to even notice me. When I reached my walk path, a body hurtled towards me and I barely had time to brace for the impact.

"Oh my God Jazz, you're alive!" my sister Rosalie said, her voice breaking as she burst into tears.

I hugged her, letting her cry into my shirt, all the while rubbing her back.

She finally pulled back and ran her hands all over my head, face, and torso; as if making sure I was really there.

"I can't believe you're ok," she cried. "Where _were_ you? Mom and dad are on their way. You had me so worried."

"Slow down Rosie," I said shaking her lightly. "I'm ok. What the hell are all these people doing here?"

"You're neighbor called me," she said.

"My neighbor?" I asked.

"Mrs. Finley," she said turning to point out the person she was talking about.

_Note to self: Get to know my neighbors._

I don't think I had ever seen that woman before in my life.

"Oh," I said. "Why'd she call you?"

"Are you using again?" my darling sister asked, eyes narrowing as she stared at me.

I stiffened and pulled out of her grasp, "Why would you think that?"

She sighed noting my reaction, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply...it's just that she said she saw someone lift you into a big black van or something like that and now you're here acting as if nothing happened."

"Well instead of assuming that I'm back on drugs, you should've asked about that first," I snapped. "Get these people off my fucking property."

"Jasper..." she said.

"**_Get them the fuck off Rosalie_**!" I shouted, drawing attention to us.

The reporters, realizing who I was, started shoving their microphones in my face.

**_"Mr. Whitlock were you indeed kidnapped?"_**

**_"Why did they let you go?"_**

**_"Was it drug related?"_**

**_"Is it true that you are an addict?"_**

The questions bombarded my brain, and I felt as though I would just snap and kill one of them.

I turned and grabbed the reporter closest to me, "Get the fuck off my property before I kick your ass," I growled.

Rosalie stepped in then, and began ushering them off the step.

"Please, my brother has been through an ordeal," she said. "Give him some space and we'll make sure to talk to you."

I snorted at her comment. I wasn't talking to anyone. Not even her.

I opened my door and stepped in my house, to find a whole barrage of police officers.

"Get out," I said to them before moving to the stairs.

"Jasper!" I heard my sister call out.

"Leave Rose," I said. "And take them with you."

She didn't reply to me, but I heard her speaking softly to the officers in my living-room. Walking into my bedroom, I threw myself across the bed, a million things going through my head.

I didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

I needed to be alone.

I have no idea how long I lay there for, but when I finally moved and went downstairs, the house was empty. There was a note from my sister, saying that she would check on me later.

_'Really,' _I thought sarcastically.

I needed to get out of the house.

I left the house and got into my car and just started driving. No set destination in mind, I just drove.

When I finally stopped driving and looked around, my heart stuttered. I knew where I was. In one of my old go-to spots, when I needed a fix.

I closed my eyes, as my hands started sweating, my heart speeding up.

_I couldn't be here._

_I **shouldn't** be here._

My head started pounding.

I saw Bella's face.

The hatred, the disappointment.

I heard my sister's voice, asking if I was using again.

_No._

_Had to leave._

**_Now._**

My body wasn't cooperating.

I saw the junkies out there milling around, eyeing my car warily.

Probably wondering if I happened to be the police waiting to raid their spot.

I should start the car and turn around and go home.

_I didn't._

Instead, I did the stupid thing.

I got out of the car.

"Jay?" a voice called as I closed the door of my car.

"Man, I haven't seen you around here in years," the voice said.

I turned to face the person who had recognised me.

"Cruiser," I acknowleged the man.

"You looking for something?" he asked.

I stratched my arm, nerves starting to show.

"You got anything good?" I asked.

The drug dealer smiled.

* * *

**A/N: No long drawn out nothing here. Just another thanks to everyone, especially _my_ Tasha (KCLutz4475...and yes you're mine, even if you didn't know it :p lol) you kick my ass when I need it kicking. Love you :) And JessJess76 and Prillylove25 *kisses* to the both of you too :) **

**Until next time...~ Riney**


	20. Chapter 20

**Howdy ya'll *waves*  
**

**As always, I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them. **

**Enjoy. ~ Riney**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

**BPOV**

Emmett left me in the bed curled up, and that's where he found me.

"Didn't you at least go to the bathroom?" he joked, sitting on the bed next to me.

I shook my head.

"You're not going to melt into my bed Isabella Swan," he said softly, yet sternly.

"You can't make me move," I said defiantly.

He cocked a brow at me, "I outweigh you by at least a good eighty pounds, you wanna rethink that?"

I rolled my eyes.

He did have a point however.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Have you called your doctor?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, maybe because you're having a serious breakdown?" he said tugging my hair.

"You think I'm going crazy?" I asked, eyes widening.

He scoffed, "No. I don't think you're going crazy. I think you need a little time off, that's all."

"I can take time off without calling my doctor," I said, my frown deepening.

"You need a break from the outside world," he said.

"I don't need to go to a mad house Emmett," I told him.

_I was not crazy._

"It's not a crazy house," he said glaring at me. "It's a place that my aunt runs, it's for anyone who just needs a break and need to talk to someone with a neutral point of view."

"A retreat house?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "That's exactly what she calls it."

"And you swear it's not a crazy house?" I asked.

The idea of getting away and just relaxing sounded really good.

"I swear," he said.

"What's your aunt's name?" I asked.

"Esmé Cullen," he said.

I laughed, almost hysterically. I could see Emmett looking at me strangely, but I couldn't stop laughing.

The irony in the situation was just too funny to believe.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, waving him off.

"I know your aunt," I said in between bursts of laughter.

He looked at me, his brows furrowed together, the cutest expression on his face.

I did what came to mind first.

I reached up, putting my hand behind Emmett's head, and I kissed him.

His lips were so soft, the complete opposite of his body.

My hands came down and on to his shoulders, I felt the muscle ripple under my touch.

He groaned into my mouth and I captured his tongue with mine.

Our tongues dueled for dominance and I sighed as his won; sucking on mine gently.

His teeth grazed the sensitive organ and my body shuddered, leaping up to press my chest against his.

"Belllla," ge groaned, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," I said, voice husky with desire.

"No you're not," he said gruffly, moving back, to put space between us.

I smirked, leaning back into the pillow.

"How do you know my aunt?" he asked.

"She's my doctor," I told him.

His eyes widened, "She's your shrink?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shrink implies crazy," I told him.

"No it doesn't, a shrink is just a neutral friend you can get to help you resolve your problems," he said, frowning at me.

"Hmm, if you say so," I said warily.

"So you're gonna go?" he asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go," I said.

"I want you to be well," he said leaning over to rest his forehead against mine.

_"I_ want to be well," I whispered, closing my eyes.

His intense stare was unsettling, I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Are you going to call her? Or do you want me to call?" he asked.

I pulled out of his arms, "You do it. I guess I've got to go home and pack."

Pausing halfway in putting his phone to his ear, "I'll go with you."

I nodded, getting out of the bed and crossing over to the window.

I could hear him behind me, "Aunt Esmé? Hi, it's me Emmett. My friend Bella...yeah your patient," he whispered that part; "...yeah she wants to go to Resolutions.

Okay, I'll get her there tonight."

It got quiet in the room, my back was still to him.

I didn't want him to pity me.

That's why I couldn't look at him.

I couldn't bare to see the look of pity on his face.

He had moved, I heard the bed creak in relief after his weight lifted from it.

His breaths were coming slow and steady from somewhere behind me, the heat from his body creeping over to me.

"B," he said quietly.

My traitorous body reacted to his call and I found my self turning towards him.

"You know that you can do this right?" he asked stepping closer to me.

I shook my head, catching my lip between my teeth. I watched as his eyes followed the movement, and they darkened.

"Stop distracting me," he snapped.

I recoiled and moved to turn away, but he reached out and touched me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"How will I get hurt?" I asked.

"You don't really want to ruin our friendship over sex do you?" he asked pinning me with his stare.

_Did I want that?_

_Was I subconsciously pushing him away?_

My eyes traced his facial features, the way his lip curved slightly at the edges, making his smirks devastating.

"No," I said softly.

"Exactly," he said. "So I'm going to be here for you always; as your_ friend_."

_Take it or leave it._

He didn't say it, but he could as well have.

"Let's go get my things," I said.

He nodded and we left, him following me, as I made my way home.

Two hours later, I was packed and ready to go. I decided that I would stay for at least the two months they initially recommended.

Emmett drove me, I figured leaving my car home would dissuade me from running away, I hardly said anything on the trip to the resort. I just listened to the music that was playing softly on the radio.

When the car stopped outside the beautiful grounds, I closed my eyes for a few moments.

_I was doing this for me._

I obviously had unresolved issues, besides the obvious ones, with Jasper Whitlock.

_I could do this._

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, Emmett joining me with my bags in hand.

"You ready to do this?" he asked with a grin.

I swallowed and forced a smile on my face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him.

He bumped my shoulder with his and started walking towards the entrance of the resort.

I took another deep breath and followed him.

He was already talking to the receptionist when I finally reached him, my bags already gone from his side; I spotted a bell-boy heading up the stairs with my bags.

"Ah, here she is," Emmett said, throwing his arm around me.

I looked at the woman from under my lashes, she had a big, bright smile and a friendly face.

"Hello Isabella," she said, smile widening. "Welcome to _'Resolutions'_."

**JPOV**

I made it all the way home.

The bag sitting on the seat next to me, taunting me on the drive home.

Outside was getting dark.

_How long had I been gone?_

_How long had I been sitting there in my car?_

My eyes moved over to the bag again.

_Jasper._

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes.

_What the hell had I been thinking?_

I snorted.

_'You weren't thinking asshole,'_ the voice in my head taunted.

My cell phone was in my hand, I needed to call my sponsor.

I hadn't called her in months; boy would she be surprised to hear me.

_If_ I called.

She'd be so disappointed.

I didn't want to hear that in her voice.

I didn't want to see the look of pity in her face.

I didn't call her.

I called the one person who I knew who would deal with this.

**PPOV**

I had never driven so fast in my life.

When my phone rang and I heard the voice on the other end, my entire body went cold.

It had been forever, it seemed, that he had sounded like that.

I took a steadying breath.

I had to be calm when I got there.

Any agitation would make the situation worse.

I got to his house in fifteen minutes, that was much faster than the half-hour drive it usually took.

His car was still in the drive-way, that was a good sign. I jumped out of my car and headed up the driveway, nearly sprinting.

Movement out of the corner of my eye stopped me mid-run.

I whirled around to find him sitting in the car.

I opened the door, my eyes immediately landed on the packet sitting on the seat next to him.

My eyes flew up, searching his face or more so, his eyes.

I sighed in relief when I realized his eyes were clear, albeit a little red.

_Was he crying?_

Oh he would be, by the time I got through with him.

Glad he had a head start.

I grabbed the little package and shoved it into my jacket pocket.

"Petey," he whispered, turning towards me.

"Get out of the car," I said, harsher than I would like, but he didn't need me to coddle him.

"I didn't..." he started before stopping and looking at me.

Whatever he saw on my face, must've tipped him off that I was not in the mood for any long-winded explanations.

He got out of the car.

I was on him before he could close the door.

His head swung back as my hand connected with the back of his head.

"Jesus Christ Jay, what the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled, grabbing his collar and dragging him inside the house.

He didn't even fight.

Almost made me feel sorry.

_Almost._

"Start talking Whitlock," I growled as I slammed him into the couch.

He floundered for a bit before sitting up and dropping his head in his hands.

"I don't know what happened," he said.

"Obviously," I said, pacing.

"I wasn't gonna..." he trailed off.

"Sure," I snorted, "You were gonna keep it as a fucking decoration."

He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks.

"Do you remember that night at the bar?" he asked.

_What bar? We'd been to so many freaking bars. What the hell was he talking about?_

"Four years ago," he said. "With James."

_Oh. **That** bar._

The night when I put his ass in rehab.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"There was a girl?" he asked.

_The girl he raped. What did that have to do with anything?_

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"I met her," he said.

Oh.

Shit.

"What do you mean you met her?" I asked.

He went on to tell me about his little run in with the girl from the bar.

"That's where you've been for the past few days?" I asked sitting down.

He nodded, "She hates me."

"Well you didn't expect her to bake you fucking cookies did you?" I said.

"I...I like her," he whispered.

_Jesus._

It was worse than I thought.

"Jay man, you can't expect her to like you back," I told him.

"She kissed me," he said so softly, I had to lean in to hear him properly.

"She did?"

He nodded. "She likes me too. Kinda."

I snorted again, "I highly doubt that."

He sighed, "Okay. Maybe not likes me, but there's something there."

I remembered the girl, she was a cute little thing. Had nice features, and eyes that you could drown in. Only thing those eyes were locked on Jasper that night. Poor thing must've been really messed up after what happened.

"I see," I told him.

"No you don't," he groaned.

"Then make me see," I told him.

"I don't even fucking see," he said bitterly.

"What made you go out and buy this shit?" I said throwing the drugs on the table between us.

"I'm a dumbass?" he said.

"Besides that," I said.

"Something Rose said," he mumbled.

"What did your idiot sister say this time?" I asked, not hiding the fact that I didn't fancy her much.

"When I came home, instead of asking what happened, she jumped to the conclusion that I was using again," he said.

"Bitch," I murmured.

"She was just worried," he said, trying to defend his moronic sister.

"Sure she was, but anyway, you had to go prove her right by being a fucktard?" I snapped at him.

"No," he said looking down at the floor. "I wasn't thinking."

"Of course not, you've obviously got shit for brains," I said.

"Fuck off," he growled.

"I won't so get over it," I said grabbing the drugs off the table.

"Get packed," I told him heading into the downstairs bathroom.

I could hear him getting off the couch behind me, "Where am I going?"

"Disney fucking land," I called out.

"Am I going to your place?" he asked.

I threw the drugs into the toilet and flushed them down, throwing the little bag into the garbage.

"Nope," I said walking back out. "Char would roast your balls after this stunt you pulled tonight. In fact, she probably still will."

He cursed under his breath, knowing full well I was right.

"So where am I going?" he asked.

"To this place I heard about," I told him.

"Rehab again?" he asked. "I don't need..."

"It's not rehab, and you fucking do need the help," I cut him off.

"Where is it?" he asked resignation heavy in his voice.

That was good, because I didn't feel like fighting his ass right now. He might end up in the emergency room; I was so pissed with him.

"It's a resort," I told him. "They've got people you can talk to there, cause let's face it brother, you've got a lot of issues to be dealt with."

"I know," he said. "So it's gonna be like rehab?"

"I guess," I said. "It's a more relaxed setting, but yeah, basically it's gonna have the same things as rehab."

He nodded, "Fine. Just let me tell my parents so when I come home I don't find the entire news team on my step again."

I nodded and sat on the couch, turning on the television while he got himself sorted out. I sent my darling wife a text and smiled at her reply.

When Jasper came downstairs with a bag, and his guitar slung over his shoulder, I turned off the television and stood up.

"Let's go," I said clapping his back.

He didn't say a word during the entire drive, just looked out the window.

We made quick work of signing him in, and just before he turned to follow one of the workers, I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said gruffly.

"Only God knows why," he said brokenly.

"You can do this little brother," I said stepping back. "Get your shit together."

"I'll try," he said, finally giving me a smile reminiscent of the Jasper I knew before the drugs and drama.

"No you'll do more than try," I told him. "You're gonna do this and get yourself back together. I miss my little brother."

He nodded, "I miss him too."

"Good, now get your skinny ass outta my face," I told him.

"You'll come visit?" he asked.

"Of course, and I'll bring Char to help kick your ass into action," I told him with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks buddy, bring your evil wife why don't you. Give her a kiss for me ok?"

I laughed, "You can give her the kiss yourself in two weeks."

He laughed and waved before turning away, leaving me staring after him. I said a silent prayer as I watched him disappear behind the door. I hoped that the people in this place could help him. He really needed it.

_Resolutions._

I hoped it lived up to its name.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So we've come to the end of this story. Look out for the sequel coming soon. Thanks for putting up with my unorthodox idea, and thank you for seeing me to the end of it. I love you guys to pieces. Seriously, I do. **

**To my ass kicker, KCLutz4475, thank you for believing in me when I had my moments of doubt. You totally rock! Jasper sends his love btw, give Em a kiss for me ok?**

**Prillylove25, Mickeyluver33, NatalieLynn, batchgirl67, KimberlyAnnT, AnaMarieWest, girlcanwrite16, Rand0mnessR0ks, JessJess76, Twhylitelvr77, wendy1969, katandjasper, txliberallady, Tam26red, melindawhitlock, Twilightfan108, Toxic Angel, Sassy Mami, jaspersgirl21, jaspers-honeybee, and hiddenfanggirl16: MWAAAAAAAAHHHH! **

**I don't have much else to say here *gasp* I know, I'm usually quite 'wordy' but I had a long day, and I'm tired. Gonna go hit my bed now, so peace, love and pixie dust. ~ Riney.**


End file.
